Protect You Tonight
by lovelywitch17
Summary: Edward always treated her like a China doll, but Bella is anything but. What happens when she wants Jacob to be an alpha dog? A stolen moment from New Moon when Bella was healing with Jacob before Edward returned. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

It was a few weeks before spring break and I was spending another Saturday night at the Black house, which was nothing out of the ordinary since I'd discovered Jacob was a werewolf. Not everyone in the pack liked me, but they were pretty serious about protecting me from Victoria. Tonight was unusual in one respect, though. Jacob and I were alone. After nearly a month hanging out at the rez with constant supervision, either from both Jacob and Billy or Jacob and the pack, I was spending the night on the Black's tiny living room couch while Harry, Billy, and Charlie spent the weekend fishing. Apparently Harry and Charlie took Billy out once a year right near his birthday. I hadn't realized last year since I'd been slightly…distracted by my own friendships. Ones I'd mostly kept hidden from Charlie. I felt the usual hole in my chest at the thought of the Cullens and how different my life had become since last year. In an attempt to distract myself I shifted my body, snuggling closer to Jacob and turning my face to the movie we were watching. I couldn't even remember what it was.

Clearly it was some sort of action flick. As I watched, the scene cut from a car chase to the hero outside an apartment. Whoever answered must have been his love interest, because within seconds of her opening the door he had her pinned to the wall while he kissed her aggressively. I suddenly became aware that Jacob was running his hand up and down my arm, a sensation I'd mostly been ignoring before. I shifted slightly again. I would have thought a love scene would rip the hole in my chest wider, but instead it reopened other feelings I'd been missing. Feelings that _he_ had never satisfied.

"Jake?" I asked tentatively. "Have you ever had sex?"

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh, no. No, I haven't." He paused. "Did you and the bloodsucker…?"

I turned my face to look up at Jacob, whose eyes were still trained on the television set. "No," I replied. "But there was this one guy in Phoenix."

Jacob whipped his face around to look at me. "I thought you said you'd never dated anyone there."

I shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "I didn't. He was just one of my really good guy friends."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "That doesn't seem like you, Bells."

I turned my face back to the television and thought carefully about my reply, wanting to lay out the bait for Jacob. I realized with a twinge of guilt that this was the second time I'd used my pitiful flirting skills to manipulate him for my own ends. "Whatever," I mumbled. "I was sixteen. We just got bored a few times."

Jacob's hand stopped stroking my arm. "Bella. I'm sixteen."

Hook, line, and sinker. I tried to keep the smirk out of my voice as I kept my eyes trained on the TV. "And are you bored, Jake?"

He shifted underneath me again and I looked up at him. His dark eyes were full of uncertainty, but also full of lust. I knew he must be wondering if this was really happening, if I was finally giving him permission to make a move. Or if I was just teasing and I would stop him. His forehead creased slightly with worry. "I'm supposed to protect you tonight", he murmured.

I looked him directly in the eyes. "Who says you wouldn't be?"

His lips crashed down on mine while the words were still barely out of my mouth. His kisses were firm, assertive. He bit and sucked at my lips without overpowering me with his tongue. It flicked into my mouth and back out again, and I used my tongue to lightly trace his lips. Without taking his mouth from mine, Jacob gently but forcefully laid me back against the arm of the couch and propped himself up on his elbow over me. He traced his other hand languidly down my side as he broke our kiss, placing kisses along my jaw line. Wow, Jacob was either a natural, far more experienced then he'd let on, or he'd picked up a few tricks from the pack mentality. I moaned when he bit down on my pulse point and arched my head back at the sensation. Then I gasped and sat bolt upright. Jacob pulled away from me and was already at the other end of the couch, apologizing.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I got carried away and…Bells, I'm sorry."

"It's not… it's not that Jake," I gasped. "It wasn't you. I realized…I realized I hadn't been thinking about him."

Jacob's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning and I became aware that I truly meant what I said. Edward had not been in my thoughts. For just a few brief moments I'd been attending to only my needs, something I hadn't done in months. I wanted to fulfill my desires, and I wanted to do it with Jacob. I just didn't enjoy being pulled out of the moment by something trivial. I pulled myself up to my knees on the couch and looked at Jake. "I want to keep going, Jake. Just…let me be the dominant one, okay?"

Jacob nodded at me, still grinning. I'm pretty sure I could have told him I'd give him blue balls in twenty minutes and he still would have agreed to it. I felt another pang of guilt. This was leading him on worse than I ever had before. I didn't want any sort of relationship with him, just a way to fill my growing carnal need. I swung my leg clumsily across his lap anyway. He was so tall that sitting like that made us exactly the same height, and I looked him in the eyes as I straddled him. He leaned his head back into the couch and gave me my special half smile, the smile I had missed so much, and I was certain this was what I needed. I leaned forward and our lips met. I started to move my hips slowly back and forth as I got lost in the kiss.

I was enjoying the sensation, grinding on Jacob's lap as I licked up to his earlobe, but my mind began to slowly wander. His hands were on my hips, just above my shorts. Their heat warmed my blood. I desperately wanted to feel them inside me. I remembered how the bite at my neck had been, how wolf-like, how purely him. Something I could never, ever have from… _Edward_. But I didn't want to think about him, not now, like this. That was not what I wanted this exercise to become. I couldn't bring myself to use Jacob as a way to hear his voice and not just be with my Jake, in the moment. I knew that if I wanted that to happen I had to let Jacob be himself, and I knew what he was.

I bit lightly on his earlobe, as my last request as the dominant. "Jake," I whispered. "I want you to be Alpha dog."

Jacob turned his head towards me and opened his eyes. They smoldered darkly. He gave me a grin that was nearly exactly like my old Jacob smile. Something was different, though. Through his smile I could see the animal that was now a part of who he was. Without any uncertainty, I saw the wolf-like instincts kick in. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped and this time he pushed his tongue in, letting it dance over mine. His hands tightened on my waist, and he began to slowly rub me back and forth on his groin. His superior strength kept me from resisting, not that I wanted to. I could feel his huge bulge through his shorts and I felt myself getting wet as it rubbed up my clit. I moaned in frustration that there were still so many layers of fabric between us. Suddenly, he flipped me over, pinning me to the couch, with him positioned between my legs. He trailed his large fingers from my sides where he'd gripped me slowly across my lower abdomen. Shivers ran up my spine while the heat set my stomach twisting with pleasure. I gasped into his mouth and he pulled his lips from mine and chuckled, slowly trailing kisses along my jaw line again. "Bells, I might hurt you if I'm the Alpha dog."

"You, wouldn't… you know, get angry would you?" I attempted to ask tactfully.

Jacob chuckled again. "Actually I might. Or I'd be aggressive, anyway. But that doesn't matter because I can't morph when I have an erection." He kissed me on the lips again then began to trail kisses on the other side of my chin. "None of us can," he continued. "It's a bit embarrassing sometimes when everyone sees why you were late if an emergency's been called. But it's a good precaution so you never accidently hurt your partner, being that close and all." He returned his mouth to mine for another breathtaking kiss. His hands found the buttons on my shorts and undid them, pulling the fabric tight over my mound, this time causing me to moan into his mouth. He pulled his mouth away but kept his lips close to mine. "But being the dominant dog still has its dangers. I'm stronger than you, Bells, and I could be forceful. I'll also do exactly what I want, and I may not check to be sure you're comfortable with it." He slid his hand slowly under my red lace panties, running his fingers from my clit down along my wet folds. I almost came right then. I remembered how badly I'd wanted him to finger me, and knew this was how I was going to get it, and it would definitely cause me to get laid tonight. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Say it out loud," he growled as he stroked up and down my folds.

Why on earth would I want to tame him now? "That's what I want," I murmured.

He grinned against my lips, continuing to rub me slowly. "And what exactly is it that you want?" he asked.

I bit my lip again. I knew what I wanted. There was only one way to truly make sure he didn't ever ask if he was taking it too far. I just wanted to be clear, but I knew it would sound like dirty talk. Maybe he'd be in to that, though. If he was going to be the alpha dog, I wanted him to use dominant language. I arched my neck and he backed away slightly. I looked him straight in the eye and said "I want you to fill my pussy with your cock."

His lips immediately pressed against mine and he pushed two fingers inside me. I gasped into his mouth at the sensation of his hot hands stretching my inner walls. His fingers pumped slowly in and out while his other hand brushed across my stomach up to my breast. He began to knead it hard and I gasped again when he pinched my nipple. He took advantage of the space between my lips, shoving his tongue into my mouth to dance across mine. I enjoyed the sensation of him working my body, and I realized dimly that his physical touches made the metaphorical hole in my chest seem smaller.

After a few minutes Jacob removed his mouth from mine and pinched my nipple again. I moaned and Jake chuckled. "You like that, Bella?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly. "You like me playing rough with you?" I moaned in affirmation and he chuckled again. "I can tell you like it, my little bitch. I can smell how turned on you are. And I can feel it on my fingers. You're pussy is fucking soaking, just waiting for me to fill it up. Just like a bitch in heat, aren't you? I hope you're ready, because it's time to get fucked by your alpha."

Before I had time to react to his dirty talk, Jacob had pulled his fingers out of me and in one fluid motion pulled my shorts and panties down my legs. He flung them aside then reached down and flipped me over on the couch as if I were a rag doll. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me back to him, forcing me up onto my knees. I put my hands out to steady myself against the arm of the sofa, and I felt Jacob grasp my right thigh and pull it out off the couch into open air. I had only a fraction of a second to be confused before he rammed his entire length deep into me and I screamed.

Jacob was _huge._ I'd been wet and ready for him and I still felt like I was being torn in half. I tried to scramble forward with my right knee awkwardly in the air, but he held my hips tightly keeping my ass flush against his balls. I let out a whimper and Jacob chuckled. "I don't think so, Bells. Having you tight around my dick feels so. Fucking. Good. You're not going anywhere soon."

His left hand twisted slightly, and while still tightly gripping my thigh, he turned his hand so his middle finger was placed firmly over my clit. He pressed down on it for a moment, than flicked it. I let out another whimper as he began to slowly withdraw from me. I screamed again as he slammed back into me. Jacob let out a deep guttural growl as I gave out a half choked sob at the pain.

"Is this too much for you, Bella? Were you expecting a cock this big?" Jacob slowly pulled out then rammed in again. This time it only caused me to gasp as tears started to fill my eyes. I looked over my right shoulder at him and realized he was staring back at me. His dark eyes bore into mine as he pulled out and thrust over and over while I gasped and whimpered. The digit on my clit worked slowly in small circles and gradually I began to feel a heat creeping through my pussy, easing the pain. Yet I realized I didn't want it to go. This kind of physical pain, the pain of Jacob fucking me roughly from behind, blotted out all my imagined aches. There was nothing I could do about how turned on I was, however. Jacob noticed it too and he began to thrust faster.

"Getting wet on my dick, Bella? What a little slut you are. Here I was thinking you might not be enjoying taking it from your alpha, but you're fucking turned on, aren't you? You _like_ that I'm fucking you roughly even though I know it hurts. You _adore_ it. You're going to milk my cock with your walls, huh? Of course you are, you little whore."

His words tipped me over the edge and I bit the couch as I screamed. I could hear myself, but all I could feel was the fire from the orgasm Jacob had just released. Behind me, I could vaguely feel him pounding in to me faster and faster as my pussy clenched tightly around his dick. Mostly my senses were wrapped up in how incredibly _amazing_ my entire body felt. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven I began to come back down. I released the couch with a gasp. Jacob didn't give me much time to get a bearing on my situation before he pulled out of me, and flipped me onto my back and onto the floor. He followed me faster than my orgasm hazed eyes could make out, and suddenly his lips were locked on mine. I screamed into his mouth as he shoved his length into me. The new position made my now sensitive walls send painful signals slamming through my body. Yet at the same time the friction felt so, so good.

Jacob pulled back from me, propping himself up on one of his elbows and grasping my hip so tightly it hurt. He looked down into my face. His pace slowed and every thrust was deliberate, forceful. I felt again as if I was being split in two, and a gasp escaped my lips every time he rammed himself into me. Jacob smiled, and his grin was entirely wolfish now.

"You liked that didn't you, Bells? You really are a slut. I talk dirty to you, and next thing I know your tight little pussy is spasming around my dick. Fuck. I've fantasized about that so many times Bella. So many fucking times. Taking you from behind while you orgasm like a good bitch should. Now you're on your back," A shudder ran down Jacob's spine. "And you're so wet," another shudder, "and so fucking tight…" I moaned and arched my back as one more tremor ran through Jacob. "And you sound like a whore who can't get enough of being fucked by her alpha." Jacob slammed into me one last time and I felt him shoot his load into me right as we locked eyes. Watching him cum inside me was so intense it pushed me over the edge again. This time I wasn't sure if my screams were silent or I was just too high to hear them. By the time I was aware of my surroundings again, Jacob had pulled out of me and was just lightly rubbing my clit.

I looked up at him and saw that his eyes now held extreme worry. "Bella," he whispered, and then he was gone from my line of sight. I heard the couch strain as his oversized body sank into it. I tried to sit up, but I felt immediately light headed. I lay back down on the floor.

"Jacob? What's the matter? Did you not…like that?"

I heard a short bark of a laugh. "Like that?! Bella, that was unreal. But I…I just…I had my way with you…and I…" his voice trailed off uncomfortably.

I smiled, satisfied that he'd enjoyed himself, too. But I was confused by the way he was acting now. "You what, Jake?"

"I treated you like a bitch. Or…or a slut. I even _called_ you a slut. I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't mean it."

Now my smile turned into a laugh. I sat up carefully and looked at him sitting on the couch staring at the floor, naked and forlorn. I stood up slowly and sat down next to him. He didn't move or look at me. Gingerly I pressed my lips to his shoulder blade then leaned my forehead on him, feeling the heat warm against my skin. "Jake," I whispered. "I asked you to be alpha dog. I wanted that," I hesitated for a moment. "And I enjoyed it. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Maybe…maybe even enough to do it again sometime."

"Tonight?"

I laughed. Jacob sounded so hopeful. It was strange to me that moments ago he had been such a dominant man. I realized suddenly that that had been his first time. "I don't think I could handle another round of that tonight. But maybe next week."

Jacob finally sat up and turned to face me. "What if I were gentle?"

Oh, no, I thought. Oh, crap. I looked deep into Jake's eyes and silently begged for him to understand. "No, Jake. I can't…handle gentle." His eyes filled with sadness and I knew he truly did understand.

"Will you at least sleep in my bed?"

I smiled at him and tried to lighten the mood. "Of course! I know how the pack gets about you protecting me."

Still serious, Jacob leaned forward and gave me one last lingering kiss. Then he pulled back. "Yeah," he said somberly, "I'm supposed to protect you tonight." He stood up, and without looking at me again went down the hall into the bathroom and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand under the torrent of cool water. With my body temperature, the drops feel like jabbing pinpricks of ice. I soak in the pain until my senses become numb to it. I marvel at my skin's ability to shut off the nerve endings. It'd be super convenient if my heart could do that, too. I'd grown used to the dull ache of watching her yearn for the bloodsucker, but this was something different. This was like a stab in the side, new and raw and bloody. I give a snort of disbelief. With my new wolf powers, even the pain of being stabbed wouldn't last much longer than a few minutes. The agony caused by the last hour is going to be around for quite a while. At the same time though…

_I lean back and position myself over her, my hands gripping her thighs tightly as I spread them wide. She's scrambling away in confusion and I'm harder than I've ever been. It's going to hurt her, taking a dick this big. But, God, I've waited so fucking long to have her like this. On her hands and knees like my little bitch. I thought for sure our first time would have been something slow, special. These thoughts flashed through my mind in a second, brought on by my heightened sense of awareness. These were human thoughts though, and I am way past gone into a wolf in all but form. I thrust my entire length into her and she screams. She tries to scramble away again and I grip her tight. Every nerve in my cock is screaming in pleasure at her tight sheath. Vaguely, I hear myself speak. Some part of my humanity is talking, but nearly every ounce of my focus is on how incredible having Bella tight around my dick feels._

I fade back into the real world and realize my little guy is already starting to get chubby again. Fuckin' great. Not the point of this cold shower. I rinse my hair then turn the water off and step out. I wrap myself in a towel and pause to look in the mirror. I gotta say, there are some not so great parts of being a wolf, but looking at my reflection certainly isn't one of them. And I guess the sex isn't either. My dick gives another little twitch at the thought of what happened on that couch. Man, it was going to be a long night.

I don't realize just how long until I walk into my bedroom. While I was in the shower, Bella had found her red, lace underwear and had put them on. Now here she is, lying on her back with one hand tracing patterns just above her panties, while the other hand plays with her breast. She gazes up at me. It's not until right now that I realized she'd had a shirt on the entire time we'd been fucking. And up until this moment I would have sworn up and down that I was an ass man, but the sight of her playing with her titties turns me on almost as much as her screaming. Next time though, I want them to be screams of pleasure falling on my human ears. My rod swells nearly to half-mast with this stray thought, and I try to hide it as I readjust my towel.

Bella's eyes rove over my chest and arms, and she pinches her nipple and gives a little gasp. My cock jumps again. Her eyes drop down and she stares at my package for a moment while she touches herself. Her eyes gradually slide back up to mine and a smile spreads languidly across her face. "You like watching this, Jake?"

I nod yes. I don't think I can form words right now.

"I'm so sore, Jake. That was so good, but now my pussy's aching. I need to cum so I can feel better. You want to watch me touch myself? Do you want to be in my mouth while I cum?"

My dick is swelling so fast listening to her talk. Hearing those dirty questions come from my innocent little Bella sets me off in a way nothing else ever has. Hell yes I want to be in her mouth. I can feel the wolf inside me begging to come out, pleading to gag her on my huge cock. I fight those impulses back, as I make my way slowly towards the pillow where her head lays. She turns her face towards me and I drop the towel, my manhood springing to its full length, pointing directly at her face. She takes her hand from her chest and grips my rod, sliding her mouth down slowly over the head. I throw my head back and let out a deep groan. Fuuuuuck. This feels so good, even without my wolf senses. I look down at the beautiful, horny, little vixen only to discover she's looking up at me. Her eyes are questioning, hoping she's gratifying me in the right way. I feel even more amazing, thinking that she's trying to please me, not just using me for sex. Maybe there is something there. Something she just won't admit to. Or at least something that could be there someday. For now, I'd be satisfied pretending.

"I want to see you play with your clit," I murmur, and she obliges. She spreads her legs slightly as her hand slips under the lace to trace small circles on her button while she slides me in and out of her mouth. I push the hair back from her face so I can see her clearly, then I just stand there and enjoy the sensation. Her mouth slides quickly over my dick, creating a rhythm with her hand. My breath is coming in short pants now. She sucks me for a few more minutes and then I begin to notice a change in the way she smells. I can tell her juices are flowing freely now. The hand that had been rubbing lightly underneath her panties now slides down into her folds. Her moans send tremors around my dick and down my spine, and I know she's dipped a finger inside of herself. I feel the pressure start to rise in my balls. This isn't enough though. Watching her finger fuck herself is the hottest thing I've ever seen, but I want to be giving her the pleasure she's giving me. I place my hand over hers and lightly pull it away from her heat. I replace her hand with mine, sliding my fingers a few times along her folds to get my hand slick and ready.

"Show me what you like," I whisper. Her tiny hand covers mine and she slides just the tip of my finger into her slowly, than back out again. Slowly in, then out. The rhythm of her mouth on my dick decreases as well. I want to protest, but I'm too caught up in the feel of her, and the tiny little whimpers she's making on my member. I slide in just a bit further and feel her G-spot. I press down lightly before sliding my finger back out and she gives a sharp gasp. Her head falls back on to the pillow, my blowjob forgotten, although her hand still grips my shaft. I continue to finger her, this time so gently I think I might go crazy at the slow pace. But Bella's eyes are screwed shut and her breath is coming in short gasps now. I peel her panties away so I can get a good view of my digit dipping in and out of her cunt. She doesn't appear to notice the removal of her underwear, but she's begun to cry out _ohhhh_ every time I slide over her special spot. I add another finger and after a few more dips Bella's back arched and her walls clamp down around my fingers. I watch, fascinated, as her mouth falls open and the muscles in her neck knot, but no sounds escapes her lips. The muscles in her tight little pussy pump around my finger and I wish so badly it's my cock. The wolf inside me wants to pull my hand out and replace it with my dick. But I can't do that. She'd told me she couldn't handle slow. No matter how much I know she wants it, wants me – know that I'd be good for her…. I have to hear her say it. Otherwise it just feels, I dunno, wrong.

Slowly, slowly, she starts to come down. Her breathing comes in short gasps. Her hands unknot from the bed sheets and her body relaxes. I withdraw my hand and begin to stroke myself, my own needs becoming almost painful now that I knew she's satisfied. I watch as an angelic smile floats across her lips and she opens her eyes, looking directly into mine. Her smile widens. "Jake," she whispers.

The sound of my name is more than I could bear. With a gasp I cum, shooting my load all over my sheets, some of it landing in her hair. She laughs and rolls out of the way as I fall towards the bed, my free hand catching myself as I slump over the mattress. I groan as the ecstasy washes through me. It is no less blissful in my human form.

When I finish, I stand up again and take in the sight before me. Blood rushes to my cheeks. Bella lays on the bed, completely naked, giggling and smiling at me, her hair tangled with my cum, the majority of which coats the sheets in a sticky mess. "Bells, I… I…" I stammer.

Bella laughs again, a sound I realize I've barely heard since the departure of the bloodsucker. Despite how embarrassed I felt at being unable to control myself and the mess that resulted, I feel the side of my mouth pull up at the corner to see her so happy. I caused that. Me. Finally I feel like this is going right. Bella sits up and climbs off the bed. She begins to tug at the covers. "Go find some sheets, Jake. I think these are going to need a wash."

I kiss the top of her head as I start for the door. "So are you," I say. "I, uh, I kinda messed up your hair." She looks at me quizzically and raises her hand to her head, puzzled. I see the comprehension dawn as she feels the clotted strands. I move quickly towards the linen closet, embarrassed again and afraid to meet her eyes. My worries are unfounded, though. My heart soars as her laughter follows me down the hall.


End file.
